of Beauty and the Beast : Power Ranger Style
by BeautyandYue
Summary: Its about Zhane and Karone if you like this couple please read! Also the title says what its all about! I have added the final chapter! and so its COMPLETE!R&R! please!
1. Chapter 1Uh Oh

**A Modern Version of Beauty and the Beast: Power Rangers in Space style**

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers saban does. Or Disney's Beauty and the Beast. **

Zhane was walking down the corridor of the Mega ship one winter's day in December, when he heard singing. Not just any singing mind you, but, just a gorgeous voice going at it. _'now who could be singing?'_ he wondered. Following the sounds Zhane could hear a guitar being strummed along with the singing. As he got closer Zhane could distinguish some of the words.

"_Little – it's a – village, every day – the one -._

–_town full of – people; waking up – say…" _

Zhane rounded the corner stopping in the front of a steel door. _'why this is Karone's room.'_ He thought startled _'well, here goes nothing.'_ He thought and pushed the code to open the door. It opened with a soft whoosh, but Karone caught up in her singing didn't hear him come in. Karone kept singing in her clear mid soprano voice oblivious that she had an audience.

"_Bonjour, bonjour! There goes the baker with_

_his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls_

_to sell…every morning just the same, since the _

_morning that we came, to this poor provincial town."_

Zhane clapped. Karone jumped "Zhane!" she exclaimed, "I thought no one was in hearing range." A pink blush rushing to her pale cheeks, she started to put her guitar away when Zhane stopped her.

" No, please don't stop singing." She looked at him quizzically.

"yo-you liked that?" Karone asked shyly.

"Yeah, especially the one you were just singing. Would you please sing some more of it?" Zhane pleaded giving her his best puppy eyes.

"oh, alright." She relented. Karone could not resist those clear steel gray-blue eyes. "Yes." he said sitting down in a chair. Karone sat on the edge of her bed and began to sing again.

But before she could go more than one verse the alarms went blaring and Zhane's morpher beeped. He looked at Karone in an apology, "sorry I can't hear more but there's work to be done." Zhane said. He ran to the commend center with Karone right at his heels. "Alright what do we have this time Alpha." Zhane asked looking at the com. screen. Andros and the other Power Rangers were getting their butts kicked by an ugly beast type thingy.

Andros said " we could use your help Zhane."

"Alright Andros I'm on my way." Zhane said. He looked at Karone "I'll be back so keep that guitar and voice warmed up for me." He gave her his best hotshot smile. Zhane whipped out his morpher. "Let's Rocket!" in a flash of silver light he was gone to help his friends.

Karone sighed and sat down to watch. 'he liked my singing?' Karone thought blushing slightly. Shouts of pain brought her mind back to what was happening in Angel Grove.

Zhane happened to get there at the battle just in time. The beast had Carlos and Cassie in a death grip while threatening Ashley, Andros, and TJ not to come any closer or some people might get hurt. Zhane pulled out his sliver blaster and got a couple of shots into the beast. It howled in pain and released Carlos and Cassie to face this new attacker. "Zhane!" Andros called "you made it!"

"Yeah, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun!" Zhane called back.

After making sure that Carlos and Cassie were alright; the Power Rangers dropped into a fighting stance. "Good, the Silver Ranger is here, now I can fulfill Astronema's order." The beast growled and lunged at Zhane.

"Hey! Not if I can help it!" came the cry from Andros as he dove to defend his friend. The beast snarled as the Spiral Saber blocked his attack.

"Thanks Andros." Said Zhane as he moved out of the way. "I don't want to become monster food."

TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos ran to help their comrades when the beast growled loudly and said "No! this is between the Silver Ranger and me!" it then shot laser beams at the four teens sending them flying to hit the pavement where they lay moaning.

"Hey! When you mess with my friends, you mess with me!" Zhane said to the monster.

"Cassie! Carlos! Ashley! TJ!" Andros and Zhane yelled running to help their fallen friends.

"Oh, no you don't Silver Ranger!" the beast roared at Zhane grabbing him in enormous paws with very nasty looking claws. "OMPH!" the air was knocked out of Zhane. Andros whirled around "Zhane!" came the shout.

"N-no s-see t-to the o-others" Zhane gasped to Andros trying to pull air into his squashed lungs.

Andros nodded and ran over to Ashley and the others to see if they were alright. Carlos and Ashley were barely conscience, TJ and Cassie were propping each other up. Andros helped Carlos with Ashley as she blacked out and demorphed. Andros looked at the others and said "We need to get you guys out of here."

"But, what about Zhane?" TJ asked looking at his silver friend.

Andros looked to and what he saw made him yell at TJ as he started running towards his best friend. "Teleport back to the ship! There's nothing more you can do here! Zhane!"

What Andros saw was the beast slowly squeezing Zhane while the Silver Ranger tried to get out of the beast's death clutch, but was slowly losing movement due to the fact that he was losing consciousness. His power suit flickered out and in again quickly but that opening was all that the beast needed. Faster than Andros thought was possible for the big creature; it went and thrust its claws into Zhane's arm. Zhane screamed. As pain assaulted his already weakened body, then he demorphed. "Zhane!" yelled Andros "Spiral Saber!" the Red Rangers weapon appeared in his hand as he ran to help his fallen friend. Zhane opened his eyes weakly looking the beast straight in the eyes and said "I may be out for the count right now, but…when I get my wind back, I am going to **Kick Your Butt!**"

The beast laughed and dug his claws deeper into Zhane's arm. Zhane face paled even more making his steel gray- blue eyes stand out even more. The beast hissed "where's your famous last words now? Silver Ranger?"

Zhane's vision started to go and the last thing he saw was Karone's face, then everything went black. Andros saw Zhane say something, the monster laughed and squeezed harder then Zhane went limp. "NO!" came the cry from Andros and he slashed at the beast holding Zhane's unconscious form in its paws.

The beast howled in pain flinging Zhane from itself saying "you can have him, Red Ranger, I already have done what Astronema wanted." It disappeared but Andros was to worried about his silver haired friend as his body flew to meet the pavement. Andros ran toward Zhane hopping to catch him in time. Then Andros had an idea he called out " Space Glider, Hang Ten!" jumping on the board he caught Zhane's body just before he hit the ground. "Deca teleport two and get the infirmary ready stat!" Andros and the unconscious Zhane were teleported up to the Mega Ship.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2Not Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saban's Power Ranger series or Disney's Beauty and the Beast.**

**Hey everybody! Its now on to Chapter 2! And I'm going to clear up some confusion that I didn't think to explain in the first chapter. First of all, Karone is separated from Astronema had no connection with her at all. She was adopted by a earth family after she was taken by Darkonda, Second of all, I'm working on a prequel to this fanfic where Dark Spector revives Astronema. So if there was any confusion I sincerely apologize. **

**Now on to the story! Of Beauty and the Beast: Power Ranger style**

Last time on Power Rangers:_ every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town." _Zhane clapped. Karone jumped "Zhane!" she exclaimed, "I thought no one was in hearing range." Zhane asked looking at the com. screen. Andros and the other Power Rangers were getting their butts kicked by an ugly beast type thingy. Andros said, " We could use your help Zhane." "No! This is between the Silver Ranger and me!" it then shot laser beams at the four teens sending them flying to hit the pavement where they lay moaning. The beast roared at Zhane grabbing him in enormous paws with very nasty looking claws. It went and thrust its claws into Zhane's arm. "NO!" came the cry from Andros and he slashed at the beast holding Zhane's unconscious form in its paws. Flinging Zhane from itself. Andros was too worried about his silver haired friend as his body flew to meet the pavement. " Space Glider, Hang Ten!" jumping on the board he caught Zhane's body just before he hit the ground. Andros and the unconscious Zhane were teleported up to the Mega Ship.

"Karone, what's the verdict? Will Zhane be alright?" asked Andros as the others filed silently into the infirmary.

Karone answered, "He's very lucky that you got him out of that monster's hand's not a minute to soon, Andros, another couple of minutes, or we would have lost him."

"But he will be alright? Right Karone?" asked TJ looking at Zhane, looking even paler than his normal skin color.

"Yes, he will, there was a strange poison in his blood, but its disappeared and he seems to be having no ill effects." Karone said putting the finishing touches on the arm length bandage on Zhane's arm. "he'll even be able to use this arm again. That stupid, bloody, bloke, of a monster, thankfully, missed his main arm muscles." Everyone looked at Karone in surprise. Karone looked at them "what? Oh, yeah, my adoptive family spent some time in England. So I guess I learned more than I thought, while I was there." She explained shrugging. Everyone quietly chuckled.

Zhane groaned and slowly opened his eyes to a room full of very worried people. "Hey, he whispered, who planned this party and didn't invite me?" They laughed again. Then everybody rushed to his side.

Andros got there first "hey buddy, how are you doing?"

"Sore." They all laughed knowing now that Zhane would be all right, if he was making jokes already.

Karone brought a glass of water and medication for Zhane. Zhane was still so weak that TJ and Carlos had to help him sit up so he could drink. He drank half the glass then TJ and Carlos helped him lay back down. Where Zhane unfortunately passed right out again. Karone said "alright everyone out! Eat some food, get some sleep, or if you can't do that, go to the simulation deck and learn how to play poker, Ashley or Cassie can teach you if you don't know how, and come back in a little while. One at a time mind you." She said as an after thought. "I'll watch after him ok?"

Everyone got a laugh when Andros looked really confusedly at his sister then looked at the others and said, "What's poker?"

they filed out of the room Ashley and Cassie trying to explain poker rules to their teammates. Karone actually had to push her brother out the door saying, " he'll be fine. If anything happens I'll let you know ok?" she stared into his eyes so like her own until he relented and went out trying to find Ashley so he could find out what poker was. She said tiredly and went to look at Zhane. Nothing had changed, so she thought, eyes landing on her guitar '_why not get some practice in?' _Karone picked up her guitar and began to strum it quietly.

As Zhane came out of dreams filled with beast and wolves, he heard very soothing music coming from Karone.

'_Tale as old as time…_

_True as it can be…Ever_

_Just the same…Ever as sure…_

As the sun will rise…' 

Zhane tried to move but pain shot up his arm making him groan in agony. Karone looked up startled "oh, Zhane you're awake! Don't move you've been badly hurt!" she pushed him gently back down on his bed.

"oh, that would explain why I feel like a truck ran over me." Zhane joked. He tried to smile but it came out like a grimace as pain started to grow in his injured arm.

"yeah, well, you kind of did." Karone said looking at the scanners. She didn't notice Zhane's hand start acquiring very sharp looking claws and fur.

Zhane asked her "would you sing some more of that song?"

"I don't think so right now." Karone answered looking her guitar.

"Now!" Zhane commanded.

Karone drew back startled at his change in attitude. She caught sight of his hands "Zhane! Your hands! Let me see!" Zhane pulled his hands away pain starting to build in his whole body now. Like his body wanted to change but was caught in between. "I'm fine. Now play for me!" Zhane growled sitting up. Karone looked on in horror as Zhane dropped to the ground on all fours. He started to shake, as his body began to expand and white-blonde fur began to grow all over his body. He pulled off the bandage that Karone had put so lovingly on just a couple of hours before. "Zhane!" Karone exclaimed.

"h-help m-mmmeeeee!" came the agonized cry from Zhane as he grew bigger, taller, a tail appeared, and much more teeth appeared in his mouth along with fangs.

Karone screamed.

_To be continued…_

**I'm so evil leaving a cliffhanger, but I have to get off the computer. So you'll just have to wait until the next installment to find out what happens to Zhane. Hehehe. –BeautyandYue **


	3. Chapter 3What now?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the story. Except make up the story line that is. Any way if any of you thought that last chapter was a spoiler sorry. Was not to be intended still learning on the cliffhanger thing. 

Last time on Power Rangers:_ every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town." _Zhane clapped. Karone jumped "Zhane!" she exclaimed, "I thought no one was in hearing range." Zhane asked looking at the com. screen. Andros and the other Power Rangers were getting their butts kicked by an ugly beast type thingy. Andros said, " We could use your help Zhane." "No! This is between the Silver Ranger and me!" it then shot laser beams at the four teens sending them flying to hit the pavement where they lay moaning. The beast roared at Zhane grabbing him in enormous paws with very nasty looking claws. It went and thrust its claws into Zhane's arm. "NO!" came the cry from Andros and he slashed at the beast holding Zhane's unconscious form in its paws. Flinging Zhane from itself. Andros was too worried about his silver haired friend as his body flew to meet the pavement. " Space Glider, Hang Ten!" jumping on the board he caught Zhane's body just before he hit the ground. Andros and the unconscious Zhane were teleported up to the Mega Ship. "Yes, he will, there was a strange poison in his blood, but its disappeared and he seems to be having no ill effects." Karone said putting the finishing touches on the arm length bandage on Zhane's arm. Zhane groaned and slowly opened his eyes to a room full of very worried people. Everyone got a laugh when Andros looked really confusedly at his sister then looked at the others and said, "What's poker?" Zhane tried to move but pain shot up his arm making him groan in agony. "Yeah, well, you kind of did." Karone said looking at the scanners. She didn't notice Zhane's hand start acquiring very sharp looking claws and fur. Zhane pulled his hands away pain starting to build in his whole body now. He started to shake, as his body began to expand and white-blonde fur began to grow all over his body. Karone screamed.

Now on to the story: Of Beauty and the Beast: Power Ranger style

Karone screamed. Andros, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley came running at her scream. They stopped short. "Zhane!" TJ asked. Zhane whirled around his gruesome transformation complete. Andros could see Karone in the corner trying to hide. She accidentally hit a table that had a tray on it. It clattered to the floor. The Zhane-beast swiveled around and began to advance on Karone.

"No!" the others cried and rushed to help their friend.

"I don't think so!" the Zhane-beast exclaimed. He swiped at the other power rangers. He managed to scratch Carlos and Cassie. They fell back on the ground writhing in pain.

"Cassie!" TJ called out coming to her rescue. He jumped at the beast for everyone could see that Zhane was gone. The beast scratched TJ too. Andros and Ashley kicked at the beast. He caught Andros by the leg and sent him flying next to Karone. The beast cut Ashley next. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"No!" the cry burst from Andros' lips.

The others had ceased moving and were out cold too now. The Zhane-beast whirled around and grabbed Andros, he struggled but the beast was too strong. He threw Andros away again when Andros managed to get in a well-placed kick. Karone got behind Andros to cushion his fall, but fell back hitting her head, Andros hit his head too.

The beast grabbed the others and in a flash of silver light was gone. Andros was the first to recover and pull himself up, leaning on the bed that had been Zhane's. His eyes fell on his sister who was still a little dazed. "Karone! Are you ok?" Andros asked kneeling on the floor next to his sister.

Karone's hazel eye's focused onto her brother's own worried hazel eye's. "I…think so." She said as Andros helped her up from the floor.

Deca put out: _Rangers, incoming message from Astronema._

Andros and Karone came into the command center of the Mega ship. "Alright, Deca, we're here let's see what Astronema has to say." Karone said seeing that Andros wasn't ready to talk.

Astronema's face filled the screen. "hello rangers, she stopped and looked around with a smirk on her face, or should I say ranger, she went on, as you may have found out by now your silver ranger has been transformed into a beast and the other rangers have been captured and…" she trailed off an evil grin on her face. "I'll leave you two figure that one out." Astronema said a sly look in her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" roared Andros glaring at Astronema. "If you have harmed Ashley or any of the others in anyway…" he growled at her.

"Tut, tut, Red ranger, such fury, I was about to give you directions on how to get your pathetic friends back but…" Astronema admonished Andros, as one would do with an unruly child.

Andros opened his mouth to retort when a small, purple, fingernail painted hand clamped over his mouth. "Astronema give us a minute will you?" Karone asked voice sickly sweet. Hand still over her brother's mouth.

"Sure, whatever, its not like I have to save people or anything." Astronema said looking at her nails. (Which were painted black of course.)

Karone nodded and dragged Andros out into the hall. "Now, if I remove my hand will you promise to not make an idiot of yourself?" Karone asked hand still firmly over Andros' mouth. He made some sort of rude noise into her hand. "Promise me!" she said eye's flashing.

An answer sounding like ok came from behind Karone's hand. She let her hand drop. "We need to go back in there calm and hear what she has to say. Andros opened his mouth to protest but Karone cut him off, "they're my friends too, big brother. We will find them." She said looking at him. "But throwing a fit in front of someone, Astronema no less, is just embarrassing."

Andros argued back at her "Karone, they took Zhane turned him into a beast, captured everyone else and turned them into who knows what." He took her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "And you're telling me to calm down! How can I be calm when she has her big ugly fa-"

Slap!

Andros looked at Karone who still had her hand upraised. He touched his hand gingerly to his smarting cheek. "You hit me." Andros said in disbelief looking at his sister.

Karone glared at him, "get a hold of yourself." She ordered eyes flashing with unchecked fury. "We're going back into that room sane and tempers under control, got me?" she looked down, Andros almost missed the sadness in her eyes replacing her anger. "I miss them too, ok?"

Andros nodded. They walked back into the command center. "Well, finally, I was wondering how long you would keep me waiting." Astronema said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Astronema." Andros said barely keeping his temper.

Karone laid her hand on Andros' arm and gave him a look. "We would like the information you want to give us." Karone said not looking at Andros.

Astronema just shrugged her shoulders "you Silver ranger has been turned into a beast by a spell placed by yours truly."

Andros jerked. Karone said, "go on."

"I have given him your friends, he has no memory of his past life, a mirror, and an item which will tell him when his time has run out." She continued, "His 21st birthday will be in a couple weeks, that's when, Astronema stopped and then said maliciously, that's when the spell will become permanent."

"What!" cried Karone.

Astronema cruelly said, "My work here is done. Oh, if you want to find them I have put them in a castle in the middle of a forest." She moved as if to signed off. "Oh, one more thing. Beast! Get the Red ranger!" Astronema cried.

Andros looked at Karone "wha-?" he never got to finish the question as a broad paw caught him in the chin and sent him tumbling to the floor.

"ANDROS!" Karone screamed.

The beast picked up Andros and disappeared taking the unconscious man with him.

"Andros! Ayi, yi, yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

Karone yelled, "Andros!" but he was gone just as everyone else.

Karone sat in a chair and put her face to her hands, shoulders shaking. At last she lifted her head eyes blazing. 'I'll just have to go and get them myself.' She got up and went to Alpha. "Alpha transport me to the edge of that forest Astronema gave coordinates for."

"Alright Karone, but I hope you know what you are doing." The little robot said.

"Oh, I know alright." Karone said grimly.

Then she disappeared in a flash of purple light.

_To be continued…_

Like that chapter? More to come I'm almost do writing the story I just need to type it!-BeautyandYue


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' 

**Last Time on PWRIS: Ok, that was getting to long. Summary: Beast Monster attacks Zhane. Zhane gets poisoned, He turns into Beast captured everyone else except Karone, and Astronema being an A, and Karone goes to the forest which takes several hours to get there just to let you know . **

Chapter 4

Something tickled Andros' nose, he groaned hearing some familiar voices.

"Hey, he's waking!"

"Shh! You're going to wake him up!"

"But he's been sleeping long enough!"

Andros opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a feather duster leaning over him. "Whaa?" Andros shot up surprising the others around him. He felt weird and he couldn't move his feet. Andros looked down. He didn't have any feet! His hand shot only to find he didn't have hands anymore either! or that his face felt like wax. "What's going on?" Andros asked "and who are you?"

"Andros! Can't you tell its us?" a small clock asked.

"No."

"Its me! TJ!" the clock said.

"I'm Cassie!" said a white, pink, and purple teapot.

"I'm Carlos!" a tiny little teacup that had pink and purple on it like Cassie.

"And I'm Ashley!" said the feather duster.

"How am I supposed to know that this isn't one of Astronema's tricks?" Andros asked looking at all of them.

"I taught you how to play pool remember?" Ashley asked.

"And how you and I went to KO-35 when Carlos was stung by that barrilian bug? Inquired TJ.

"Yeah, I left the Astro Rangers for a while when I accidentally hurt Cassie in battle!" Carlos exclaimed.

"And remember when Ashley and I had that big fight over cleaning the mega ship?" Cassie said.

"Alright, I believe you, Andros said, but what have I changed into?" the others pulled over a mirror for him to see. "I'm a candle holder!" (A/n if you've all seen B&B you know what Andros looks like. Like Lumiere) Andros looked at his teammates "So would anyone like to fill me in?"

TJ started "Zhane is the beast that took us and Astronema put the spell of change on us. Someone has to break the spell before his birthday and the rose that marks his time of being a beast loses all its petals." "But the spell isn't just for anyone to break though, Ashley interjected, he has to learn to love again and earn their love in return. If not we will remain like this, she gestured to the others, and Zhane a beast, forever."

"And the only person left is Karone!" Andros exclaimed.

"But we can't leave nor can we tell her about the way to free him. Carlos said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" questioned Andros.

Cassie answered him "we have to serve Zhane as his servants, call him master, and supply his every whim."

Andros groaned. "What has the spell done to Zhane?" he asked afraid to know.

"We-ell, Ashley said ruffling her feathered bottom, he's mean, selfish, spoiled, unkind, and very un-Zhane."

"Andros, there's something else you're not going to like at all." TJ said putting his little brass hand on Andros' shiny gold shoulder. "We can't under any circumstances let Karone know that it's us."

Andros looked at his friends "So in other words when we're with or around Karone we can't act ourselves."

"Right." Cassie said, "we can't even so anything that would give ourselves away or we'll be in big trouble."

Carlos also added "that means you can't act like her big brother. Got it?"

Andros scowled at that last comment. "Alright." He said grudgingly at last.

"Good. Now we need to think of name's for us if we're to 'hide' from Karone." Ashley said.

"Alright, I'll be…Mrs. Potts." Cassie decided.

Carlos snickered. "Hey, do you have a better name Carlos?" Ashley shot back.

"N-no, oh, alright I'll be Chip." Carlos chose with a blush.

"I'll be Cogsworth." TJ said, "Since I'm obviously a clock."

Andros shook his head "I can't think of a name to go with this stupid form."

Ashley thought, "hmmmm…I know! How about Lumiere?"

"Lumiere?" Andros tried the unfamiliar word.

"Yeah! Great name Ash!" Cassie said. "It means to illuminate or give light." She explained to Andros.

"Oh, ok." Andros said relieved that it didn't mean anything stupid.

"Mrs. Potts!" came the roar from somewhere in the castle keep.

"There's Zhane calling." Sighed Cassie. "I'd better go see to him. Come along Chip." She said with a grin to Carlos.

He followed behind her as they disappeared into the halls shadows.

"Now, I'd better get to my chore's." Ashley said sighing. She went off twirling as she went dusting the floor and everything in sight.

TJ and Andros looked at each other "well, we'd better go to the main door so that we know when Karone gets here." TJ said.

Andros extended his arm to let TJ go first. "Lead the way, Cogsworth."

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing! Not Disney's B&B, nor PWRIS (sob) Ok I'm done. Now, I am not writing previously on PWRS because it takes up to much time. Or maybe I still can give you a short summery…walks away thinking… 0o…ok don't mind my other self there. heh

**Anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 5

By: BeautyandYue

Alpha couldn't transport her all the way into the forest only to the edge. She walked the rest of the way in. Karone walked up to the castle. It looked forbidding and sinister. 'Why not, a creepy castle to come with the creepy forest.' Karone thought going through the gate. Karone walked up to the big wooden and iron door, which closed the castle and its mysteries off from Karone and the world. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The castle was in need of repair. What once was a grand staircase with brilliant red carpet now were dust clogged and the carpet a dull rust color. Dusty, musty smelling drapes covered windows. No light filtered through, so the place was very gloomy and dark. Karone started going up the staircase dust following her steps. "Hello? Is anyone here? Andros?" Karone called.

She reached the top of the stairs and turned to the right going down the hallway calling her brother's name.

TJ and Andros were practicing different personalities as to not reveal themselves. "But no you had to serve him tea! Sit him in the masters chair, pet the pooch!" TJ said practicing a fussy, British butler's voice.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Andros answered shrugging, in a French accent.

"Andros?" called a voice. Karone passed the room in which they were practicing.

TJ and Andros whirled around and hopped to the door. (Well Andros hopped, TJ kinda waddled. :D) "Its Karone!" Andros said excitedly, looking at TJ.

"I can see that." TJ said.

"Don't you see she's the one! She has come to brake the spell!" Andros grabbed TJ's brass hands' in his excitement and whirled him around, making TJ thoroughly dizzy, before letting go and hopping off following his wandering sister.

"w-wait a minute!" TJ called, regaining his balance, waddling after Andros.

Cassie was overseeing the washing of dishes in the kitchen, when Carlos came bounding in excitedly. "Karone's here!" He shouted gleefully.

"Carlos! Don't shout! Besides wouldn't we have heard her already?" Cassie told him.

Ashley came flying out from behind a curtain. "Karone's here!"

Carlos grinned. "See I told you!"

Karone walked down another hallway. She had been searching for about ten minutes. A door creaked behind her. Karone whirled around but found no one was there. It was like an unseen force was guiding her. "Andros?" she cried out standing in the hallway. Karone walked through the door that had opened. But no one was there. "That's funny, I'm sure I heard…" she trailed off when a light shone up a head. "Hello? I'm looking for my brother…" Karone dashed up the stairs but again not a soul was there. She walked past Andros, his eyes closed, candles lighted to guide her, hiding in a niche. "Is anyone here?" Karone called out looking into the dank, gloomy room that, unknown to her, was the dungeon. Finally she was rewarded.

"K-Karone?" came a seemingly weak voice.

"Andros!" Karone joyfully shouted, grabbing a torch out of its holder and ran to who she thought was her brother. But in fact he was a fake. (Andros and the others knew that he was a fake when they had seen the fake Andros go and lie down in the dungeon cell to wait for Karone. They felt bad about tricking Karone but knew she needed to stay there in the castle with them in order to save them and Zhane.) "Andros," she said dropping down on the cold stone floor, grabbing his hands. Which were sticking between the iron bars. "Oh, your hands are like ice. I've got to get you out of here."

"No Karone! You have to listen to me! Get out of here!" the fake Andros said.

"No, I won't leave you! Who's done this to you?" she demanded.

"Karone! Look out!" Came the agonized cry.

A roar came from behind Karone as a huge paw roughly revolved her around. The torch flew out of her startled hand and landed into a water puddle, extinguishing immediately. "Who are you?" Karone asked searching the darkness.

"The master of this castle." Came the deep, guttural reply.

"Will you let my brother out? Can't you see he's sick?" Karone asked.

"Well he shouldn't have trespassed!" The voice said from the shadows.

"He was brought here against his will!" Karone cried indignant. She then had a thought. One she knew would be a sacrifice. "Take me instead." Karone said softly.

"You!" the Zhane-Beast snarled and scoffed at her silly request. Then stopped surprised "you would take his place?"

"If I did would you let me go?" Karone persisted.

"Yes." Zhane-Beast agreed quietly, pondering her selflessness. "But you have to stay here forever." He added.

Karone thought about the ultimatum. "Come into the light." She asked wanting to see Zhane even if he wasn't all there.

He hesitated not sure how she would react. Zhane-Beast slowly slid one hind paw into a weak ray of light from an overhead opening, and stepped in all the way. When Zhane had transformed there had been so much chaos and people flying everywhere, that she hadn't gotten a good view. He stretched at least seven feet tall with white blonde fur, his face was that of a beast that was for certain, steel blue eyes stared at Karone, the clothes he had been wearing were just tatters now, tattered black pants from his uniform, his silver shirt had ragged rips in them, and a billowy black cape held together with a silver brooch, was around his shoulders. (Where he got the cape I don't know ; p )

Karone gasped and recoiled in shock. She gathered her courage and stepped into the light as well. "You have my word."

"Done!" Zhane-Beast brushed past to let go his prisoner while Karone dropped to the floor in grief.

The fake Andros was dragged out by Zhane-Beast. "W-wait!" Karone cried reaching for her "brother". Zhane-Beast threw fake Andros out. Karone watched the fake pick himself up from the pavement and start walking away. She put her head down on the dungeon room windowsill and began to cry. The real Andros' heart went out to her. As Zhane-Beast came up the stairs a second time he made a suggestion. "Master-"

"What?" came the snarled reply.

Andros cringed but went on, "since the girl is going to be stay with us for quite some time, perhaps you could give her a more comfortable room." He gestured with his skinny, brass arms. Zhane-Beast snorted at him in agitation and went onwards. The flames on Andros' head and candle-hands flickered. "Then again maybe not." He said, eyes wide.

Karone looked up to find Zhane-Beast standing in the doorway or trying too, only he succeeded in sticking his head and upper chest in. "I didn't even get to say goodbye! I'll never see him again! I didn't even say goodbye…" she dropped her head into to her hands again.

Zhane-Beast rubbed his head feeling a little ashamed. "I'll show you to your room then." He said.

Karone lifted her head sniffling a little "my room? B-but I thought…"

"You wanna-wanna stay in the dungeon?" Zhane-Beast said viciously spreading his arms wide encompassing the small prison room, making it even smaller than it already was.

Karone drew back "N-no"

"Then follow me."

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythang! **

Chapter 6

By: BeautyandYue

Fake Andros, as soon as he was out of sight, pulled up his red shirtsleeve and pressed a button. He was teleported out of sight. Astronema roved around in her black leather chair, "Greeting Ecliptor, I hope you mission went well?"

Fake Andros grinned evilly and his image melted away to reveal Astronema's right hand henchman. "Very well, my princess." He told her bowing deeply.

"She has no clue then?"

"Not one princess."

" Good." She grinned. "Lets us look to see what our little "objects" are up too."

Karone followed behind Zhane-Beast looking around at her new "home". Several grotesque statues lined the dark hallway. She gasped in fright and hurried to catch up with Zhane-Beast. Karone bowed her head and meekly followed behind her captor. Zhane-Beast was using Andros as a light to guide him and Karone to her room. He looked back at Karone seeing if she was following behind as she was told. Zhane-Beast caught sight of a lone tear make its way down her pale cheek. He felt something weird in his heart. Voices rang in his head "Zhane NO!" and "He jumped in front of me and took the hit meant for me." Zhane-Beast shook his head.

Andros noticed some conflict in his friend's eyes. He nudged Zhane-Beast's head "say something to her." He whispered.

"Huh?" Zhane-Beast said startled. "Uh…I hope you like it here, the castle is your home now, you can go anywhere you like, except the west wing." He told Karone over his shoulder.

"What's in the west wing?" Karone wanted to know.

Zhane-Beast whirled around "Its forbidden!" he barked harshly, voice echoing. Karone drew back fear written clearly in her eyes. He snorted at her and turned back around. They arrived at her room. Zhane-Beast opened the door and Karone stepped inside the gloomy and stuffy room. "Now if you need anything my servants will attend you." He told her.

Andros nudged him and whispered, "dinner, invite her to dinner."

Zhane-Beast drew himself up and commanded "Y-You will join me for dinner. That is not a request!" and forcefully slammed the door. Karone gasped and turned around at the insulting way he told her that she was supposed to come down for dinner, but he had already slammed the door. She turned back around tears gathering, as the emotional force of the day – Zhane listening to her, Zhane getting hurt, the others getting captured, losing her brother, and losing her freedom- hit her. Karone fled to the feather bed in the middle of the room and fell onto it sobbing.

When Andros got free of Zhane-Beast he went in search of Cassie and Carlos. He found them in the kitchen. Andros asked them, "Zhane was not nice to Karone just now…"

"And you are worried about her." Cassie replied. Andros nodded. "Come on Carlos, let's see if she would like a cup of tea." Cassie said impishly, hopping way.

"Alright, talk to you later Andros!" Carlos said. "Hey, Cassie wait up!" he hopped as fast as he could to catch up to a quickly disappearing Cassie.

Karone heard a light tapping on her door, dashing away the last of her tears she went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Ca-Mrs. Potts dear." Cassie called through the door. Karone opened the door looking but seeing no one there. "How would you like some tea?" Cassie asked hoping around the door.

Karone pointed and backed up surprised. "But, you're a…?" she walked into a wardrobe standing there.

"Ump!" the wardrobe exclaimed opening her brown eyes. "Oh, my goodness!"

Karone stepped back startled even more and dropped onto the edge of the bed. 'Sure after all that's happened today why not?' Karone thought putting her hand to her head.

Cassie poured some tea into Carlos and sent him over to Karone. "Careful now don't spill." Cassie cautioned him. Carlos looked back at her with an expression that clearly said 'what do you think I am an idiot!'

Karone slid off the bed to the floor gracefully. "Thank you." Said Karone as she carefully picked Carlos up and tried to take a sip.

Carlos suddenly asked, "wanna see me do a trick?" and not waiting for her answer he sucked in a lot of air and held it, making bubbles in the tea. (Like little kids would do in milk?)

"Car-Chip!" Cassie scolded.

Carlos stopped and looking very sheepish said "oops, sorry." Karone laughed. He reminded her of Carlos who would do anything to make her feel better if she felt down.

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear." Cassie said to Karone.

"We all think so." The wardrobe sighed.

"But I've lost my brother, my friends, my dreams, everything." Karone said sadly.

Cassie, Carlos, and Wardrobe looked sad at her statement. Cassie suddenly remembered, "Oh, look at me jabbering on while there's a supper to get on the table. Come along Chip." Cassie called as she went out the door.

"Bye!" Carlos called hopping down from Karone's hand and out the door.

"Well, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" Wardrobe asked. "Let's see what I got in my drawers!" she said excitedly, throwing open her doors. Several moths fluttered out. Wardrobe quickly shut her doors. "How embarrassing." She chuckled "almost as bad as that one time when I had to go to school and it rained! Everything was soaked and my pink socks dripped onto my white shoes!" Wardrobe stopped and opened her doors again. "Ah, here we are!" she exclaimed picking out a beautiful, deep purple dress. "You'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you." Karone protested "But I'm not going to dinner."

Wardrobe drew back aghast. "But you must!"

"Ahem, ahem, ahem?" TJ came scuttling in. "dinner is served." He said bowing and grinning widely.

Zhane-Beast paced in front of the dinning room fireplace. "Why hasn't she come yet! I told her to come down to dinner!" Zhane-Beast fumed impatiently to Andros and Cassie who were on the mantle of the fireplace. (How they got up there in the first place I do not know.)

"You must try to understand that the girl has lost everything all in one night." Cassie said gently, watching Zhane-Beast pace back and forth.

Andros held up his lighted hands "all they have to do, he said, is she falls in love with him, poof! He blew out one hand, he falls in love with her," poof! He blew out the other hand. "And poof! We'll be human again by midnight." Andros said relighting his hands in one swift move.

"Oh, its not that easy." Cassie protested giving Andros a look. "You should know better then that Lumiere." Andros had the decency to have a blush settle over his features.

"I know, but the rose has already begun to wilt." Andros told her making his hands droop.

"She's so beautiful and I'm…" Zhane-Beast said regretfully rubbing his head, then he lifted his paw and glared at them, "well look at me!" Zhane-Beast snarled at them.

"You must help her see past all that." Cassie said soothingly.

"I don't know how." Zhane-Beast sullenly said.

"Well you can start by straightening up." Cassie said crisply hopping down from the mantle onto a cushion and onto the table next to the sulking Zhane-Beast. Andros followed her. "Make yourself a presentable gentleman."

"And smile. Come; come, show me your dashing, debonair smile." Andros said smiling. Zhane-Beast grinned showing very sharp looking teeth. But the grin turned to his jaw dropping as comments about how to improve himself to Karone flew back and forth. Finally just as he gripped his head in frustration Cassie and Andros said firmly, at the exact same time, "but most of all you **must  control your  temper!**" the door opened. "Ah, there she is." Andros said. Zhane-Beast looked up expectantly.

But only TJ appeared looking extremely nervous. Zhane-Beast's face fell. "Well? Where is she?" Zhane-Beast asked through clenched teeth.

TJ paled even more. "The girl? Oh, haha…she was doing…she is in the process of…" TJ despaired, clenching his eyes shut. "She's not coming."

_To Be Contiuned…_


	7. Chapter 7Angry, Angry

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. Lol. Anyway thank you to all who have given me tips to make my story better and to tell you all I have finally finished the writing of the fanfic: Of Beauty and the Beast PWRIS style. Now all I have to do is type it up! I'm so excited! Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 7

By: BeautyandYue

_Last time on PWRIS: TJ clenched his eyes shut knowing what came next. "She's not coming."_

"WHAT!"

The dinning room door flew open as if to their own accord, banging on the walls behind them, Zhane-Beast racing up the stairs and down the hall on all fours. TJ, Cassie, and Andros raced after him as fast as they could. Zhane-Beast came up to Karone's and pounded on it with a gigantic fist. "I told you to come down to dinner!" Zhane-Beast yelled hackles raised.

"I'm not hungry." Karone calmly replied.

"You will come downstairs or I'll, I'll break down the door!" Zhane-Beast roared.

"Master, I don't think this is the way to win the girl's affection's." Andros said hesitantly, by that time everyone else had caught up.

"Please, try to act like a gentleman." TJ pleadingly asked.

"But she is being so difficult!" Zhane-Beast growled glaring at the door.

"Gently, gently." Cassie said.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Zhane-Beast asked sullenly.

"No." came Karone's curt answer.

"Humph!" Zhane-Beast said pointing an accusing finger at the door and looking at the others like, see!

"Suave, gentile." TJ soothed.

"it would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Zhane-Beast said bowing at the door tail twitching angrily.

"Ahem, please." TJ coughed.

"Please."

"No, thank you!" Karone said firmly.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Zhane-Beast hollered.

"Yes, I can!" Karone shot back.

"Fine, then go ahead and STARVE!" Zhane-Beast roared. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" Zhane-Beast commanded looking at his so called "subjects". He ran out and slammed the door to the next hallway like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted. Some pieces of the ceiling fell onto Andros' head.

"Well that didn't go very well at all, did it?" Cassie asked the group.

"Andros, stand watch and if she comes out let us know the minute that she does." TJ ordered. Andros saluted, grinning, and started marching back and forth. "Well we better go and start cleaning up." TJ said sighing. He, Cassie, and Carlos started to walk, hop, and waddle, (or however you wanted them to move. Lol) down towards the kitchens.

Zhane-Beast burst into his room picked up a broken chair by its remaining leg and threw it against a much-abused oak wardrobe. "I invite her to dinner and she refuses! Wha-what does she want me to do? Beg!" Zhane-Beast shouted in selfish rage. He grabbed his viewing mirror that Astronema had left for him, laying next to the be-spelled rose. "Show me the girl." Zhane-Beast growled into the mirror. Its surface gave off a pale sickly purple light then showed Karone sitting on the bed with her arms crossed while Wardrobe tried to talk to her.

"He's really not so bad once you get to know him." Wardrobe told Karone pleadingly.

"I don't want to know him! He's not the same person I knew! I don't want anything to do with him!" Karone cried uncrossing her arms to glare at Wardrobe.

The picture faded from view. "I was a fool to keep her here. She'll never see me as anything but a monster." He despairingly. He gently put the mirror back down on the table. A petal fell from the rose to join the few petals' already gathered there at the bottom. Zhane-Beast put his head into his paws, rage all gone, only to be replaced with despair. "Its hopeless."

To Be Continued… 

**See you next Time!**

**-BeautyandYue **


	8. Chapter 8And All that Jazz

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So you can't sue. Haha! **

**Anyway I am typing this as I'm riding in the car late at night on a family vaycay to a wedding in Lancing, Michigan. Woo who. **

**On with the story!**

Chapter 8

By: BeautyandYue

A little while later as snow was falling, a door opened softly, Karone peeked her head out. No one was there so she stepped out cautiously into the hall. Karone had changed into a plain purple dress that Wardrobe had supplied and had put a small purple ribbon in her shoulder length blonde hair. Karone's stomach growled consequently, she headed towards the kitchen.

And why Andros wasn't there keeping watch? Well…let's just say he was otherwise engaged. Hehehe… A red curtain near Karone's room rustled and three spots of light could be seen. Voices could be heard as well. Sounds like, "oh no." came a female voice.

"Oh yes." Came a male voice.

"Oh no." Ashley giggled scuttling out from behind the curtain with Andros following close behind. "I have been caught by you before." Ashley protested as Andros ensnared her in his arms and leaned down for a kiss.

Andros sighted Karone as she meandered down the hallway. Andros accidentally dropped Ashley and as she has no arms she can't very well catch herself. "Karone! She has emerged!"

"Oh!" came Ashley's reply as she hit the floor.

"Sorry!" Andros called over his shoulder as he rushed to beat Karone before she got to the kitchens.

Cassie was trying to convince a very tired Carlos to go to bed. He found out that being in a smaller form meant that he didn't have as much energy as the others. Therefore he needed to go to bed earlier. "Go in the cupboard, Carlos." Cassie said nudging his small form.

"But I'm not sleepy." Carlos protested yawning hugely.

"Yes, you are." Cassie teasingly said as she helped him into the cupboard.

"No I'm not…" Carlos mumbled promptly going to sleep.

Clanking pots and pans sounded, as if it was an angry chef. In a way it was. Kind of. "I work and I slave all day for what? A culinary feast gone to waste!" Stove complained looking kettles and promptly throwing the lids right back on top.

"Oh, stop your grousing Kai. It's been a long night for all of us." Cassie said.

TJ was wiping his hands with a rag "well if you ask me she was just being stubborn!" TJ threw the rag into a cupboard, shutting it hard.

"That's the way she is though." Cassie told him. " But if Zhane doesn't learn to control that temper of his, he'll never break the spe-"

"Splendid to see you out and about miss." TJ quickly interjected catching sight of Karone as she came into the kitchen. "I am Cogsworth of the house hold." He held his hand up. Karone knelt to take it. But Andros scooted in the way at the last second after racing in the kitchen. "This is Lumiere." He said sounding less than pleased that Andros was there.

"Hello miss." Andros said bowing low and pecking her hand.

"If there is anything, TJ pushed Andros out of the way and took Karone's hand again, you need let us know." He bent to peck her hand as Andros had done but Andros rolled his eyes and placed his flame to TJ's out stretched hand. "Ow!" TJ cried letting go to blow on his red-hot hand. He glared at Andros.

"I am a little hungry." Karone admitted as her stomach protested loudly.

"Do you hear that? She's hungry." Cassie said delightedly to the three dishes in pink, yellow, and blue next to her.

"But remember what the master said." TJ cautioned.

"Oh come on, I'm not about to let her go hungry." Cassie said.

"TJ relented slightly. "Fine, glass of water, crust of bread then its-"

"Oh come now Cogsworth. She's not a prisoner. She's our guest." Andros argued.

"Oh alright, but keep it down. If the master finds out it will be our necks." TJ finally said, drawing his hand across his neck in illustration.

Cassie smiled "stoke the fire, she told Kai, break out the silver, wake the china."

Andros said to Karone as he led her out of the kitchen, "come this way miss."

"What? What? Where are you going?" TJ turned to see Andros leading Karone out the door.

Andros stuck his head back in to look at TJ "what is dinner without a little music?" he told him mischievously.

TJ ran to the door where it swung outward in Andros and Karone's wake. "Music!" the door came back around to hit TJ squarely sending him flying in the opposite direction.

Andros led Karone to a high backed chair. He then hopped to the middle of the table. Karone look on in wonder. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight, he told Karone a gleam in his eyes, and now we invite you to relax pull up a chair as the dinning room proudly presents…your dinner." With that more than a dozen silver covered dishes rushed to the side of the table. Karone gasped.

Andros grabbed an ashtray and put it on his head. He then grabbed a match. Now properly attired he started: (before they start I'd like to say that I have shortened the song so its not all of it. Sorry.)

_Be…our…Guest. Be our Guest put our serves to the test; tie your napkin round your neck Cheri and we provide the rest. _

Andros sang dancing around. The others' got into it too. Spoons, plates, and even platters with food on them danced around him or set up pictures.

_Soup desu, hot hors d'ouvres, why we only live to serve._

Whatever Andros sangit paraded in front of Karone. She picked up and ate.

_Pie and pudding en' flambé_

Andros picked up the cover on the pudding and much to Karone's surprise TJ rose out covered in blue. When Andros said "Pie and Pudding en' flambé." He put a hand to the pudding and lighted it up including TJ. TJ came out a charcoal gray. He rolled his eyes up and toppled over only to be carted away pudding and all.

_Try the gray stuff it's delicious! Don't believe me ask the dishes! They can sing they can dance. After all miss this is France! And a dinner here is never second best! _

The light toned down to a spotlight and it illuminated TJ trying to pull one of the dishes. Seeing the light on him, he stopped and the dish escaped. TJ stood there trying to grin. Andros landed next to him; "_Life is so unnerving for servant whose not serving, he's not whole without a soul to wait upon."_ Andros sung TJ tried escaping but Andros hung unto him. _Six days we've be rusting needing so much more than dusting. _Flakes rained down on the pair. TJ looked up, the saltshakers were sending down the flakes. He looked down to find himself covered in salt. TJ resumed his struggle to get free of Andros. _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills. _TJ tried shaking off Andros who hung onto his leg. But in doing so he flew free only to land head first into green jello, where he thrashed aboutAndros moved next to him and the jello. _Flabby, fat, and lazy, you walked in and upsie dasie! _At those words Andros jumped onto a spoon in the jello, directly under TJ. TJ flew for the second time to land in the middle of the table. He finally loosened up and danced with the rest of them. _Tonight you'll prop your feet but for now let's eat and BE OUR GUEST! Please Beeeeee Ouuuuuurrrrrr GGGuueessttt! _

Champagne bottles popped out their corks and everyone went crazy. When it ended Karone clapped her hands. "Oh, that was wonderful!"

TJ said "it was wasn't?" nodding to Ashley as she and the other feather dusters swept by to clean up flower petals and other spills. "Oh, my look at the time!" TJ said fake yawning and pointing to his face, which showed: 9:20. " Now its off to bed, off to bed." He waved his hands at Karone. Andros hopped up next to TJ.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to sleep now. Its my first time in an enchanted castle." Karone said extremely wide-awake.

"Who said anything about an enchanted castle?" TJ said nervously as a fork skittered by. TJ pointed and accusing finger at Andros "it was you wasn't it?" Andros looked indignant and a fight quickly ensued between the two.

Karone rested her hand on her chin. An amused smile on her face as the two in front of her battled it out. "I kind of figured it out for my self." She said dryly. (Well duh! And Astronema told her remember?) TJ and Andros stopped fighting and looked at each other. TJ was pulling Andros' nose, Andros had his hand on TJ's face pushing him away, TJ was pulling Andros' right arm, and Andros was pulling back on TJ's left arm. They let each go quickly, both falling to the tabletop.

"I'd like to look around if that's alright with you." Karone asked getting up.

"Sure." Andros said not thinking.

"Lumiere, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We don't want her poking around in you-know-where, in you-know-what." TJ said grabbing Andros around the neck with his hand.

Karone was disappointed and it showed. Then she had a thought. "How would you like to give me a tour? I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." Karone said flirtatiously poking a finger at TJ's middle.

TJ started, actually he knew almost the entire castle but going around again wouldn't hurt. So he lied. "Well, yes, I do." He said chuckling.

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9Angry Beast! Run!

**Disclaimer: I don't own and then you don't sue. Quite simple actually. **

**Thank you to all who has reviewed and taken the time to read and tell me what they think! So here it is: THANK YOU! **

**Now I got back from Michigan safely, like I said in my last little bit, and now I am here to give you more. Now on with the show! **

**-BeautyandYue**

Chapter 9

By: BeautyandYue

During the next hour TJ led Karone and Andros on the most boring tour. TJ, not having a clue about the castle, made stuff up as he went along. Because of this Andros complained, which led to TJ fighting back. Karone saw this as her chance to slip away. TJ and Andros stopped their fighting when they looked up to see Karone heading up a staircase that was not where she was meant to go.

Karone put a foot up to step on the next stair when Cogsworth and Lumiere appeared right in front of her, blocking her. "What's up there?" Karone askedlooking up the staircase to the dark places beyond it.

"Nothing! Nothing of interest at all in the West Wing." Cogsworth answered quickly trying to divert her.

"Ah, so that's the West Wing." Karone said immediately interested and curious.

"Nice going." Lumiere said sarcastically.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Karone wondered out loud craning her neck to see.

"Nothing, very dark, dusty, nothing of interest up there." Cogsworth said fearing and hoping in her curiosity but Karone did not want to be sidetracked.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." She said impishly, stepping over them.

Cogsworth and Lumiere got in front of her again. "Maybe you'd like to look at the exquisite tapestries which date all the way back too…" Cogsworth was getting desperate.

Karone was getting annoyed at them. "Maybe another time." She again stepped over them.

"Maybe you'd like to see the garden, the library, or, or the music room perhaps." Lumiere put in.

"You have a music room?" Karone asked delighted.

Andros and TJ were relieved and perhaps a little disappointed that Karone hadn't pressed on in spite of their protests. "Oh, yes! Lesson books, instruments of every kind! Gads of music! Mountains of music! Music that's ever been made or composed!" Arm in arm Cogsworth and Lumiere went down the hall rattling on and on. Karone started after them but hesitated. 'Why should I go just because they don't want me up there? How will I break the spell if they keep diverting me?' she thought and with out any second thought slipped up the stairs. Andros and TJ didn't realize that she was gone.

Karone went up the stairs and entered into a very different world. It was dark, lit by a lone torch and the place was completely silent. She cautiously walked down the hall. Karone's image slid across a mirror. Once it must have been beautiful but now it was smashed, only jagged pieces remained, the broken pieces still on the floor underneath it. Karone came upon imposing oak doors with a gruesome beast's face as handles. She put her hand out on the handle then stopped, suddenly scared. 'Should I be doing this? Since I was told not to come here and lured away by the others?' she thought 'but how else am I supposed to find out?' that decided it. Karone took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

Karone stepped inside at first glance she saw a very sad place, broken furniture, torn clothes, and spider webs adorned the place. She ducked under a torn cloth draped across the only way not littered with something. Here was a broken dresser with its drawers hanging open and quite smashed, broken pottery, and clothes now no more than rags. Karone caught up in her looking didn't see the small table. She bumped into it nearly knocking it over. Karone caught it and set it back in place. There were curtains pulled down, more mirrors' smashed, and there in a pitiful corner was his bed, no more than a mass of torn furs, clothes, and blankets.

Karone felt as though someone was watching her. She whirled around but all that greeted her was a slashed painting with only clear steel gray-blue eyes showing, watching her it seemed. Karone reached out to lift a piece to see whom she thought it was, but was distracted. A soft pink light glowed catching her attention. There on a platform leading to the balcony and on that platform was a small wooden table with a glass cover on it. Karone walked up to it. There under the cover was a rose floating gently and sparkling gently, a few flower petals covered the bottom. She quickly pulled off the cover wanting to touch it. Karone reached out with a slender hand, coming closer and closer, just as she was about to stroke a soft red petal, Karone looked up. Karone gasped in fright. Zhane-Beast was there! He grunted at her, his breath showing in the cold night air. Zhane-Beast grunted in surprise not believing that she had come there. Surprise quickly gave way to anger when he saw what Karone almost had touched. He jumped forward and Karone jumped back. Zhane-Beast landed in the spot Karone had abandoned, quickly putting the glass back around his most prized possession. Paws covering the glass he swiveled his head to glare venomously at Karone growling softly. Karone put her hands up fear coursing through her. "Why did you come here?" Zhane-Beast asked threateningly turning towards his intruder.

Karone backed up "I-I'm sorry."

Zhane-Beast stalked toward her, rage starting to take over him and his emotions. "I warned you never to come here!"

Karone backed quickly behind a scratched up desk "I didn't mean any harm."

"Do You Realize What You Could Have Done!" Zhane-Beast loudly screamed. He bashed the desk breaking it into pieces.

Karone backed up again only to find herself cornered on the dresser that Zhane-Beast had taken his temper out on before. "Please stop!" she pleaded turning her head in fear.

"GET OUT!" Zhane-Beast shouted hate filling his voice.

"Ah, NO!" Karone cried as she turned and ran not looking back.

Zhane-Beast slashed the dresser. He started breaking all the furniture in his rage filled reach, roaring

"GGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!"

Karone ran for her life.

Zhane-Beast stopped when he ran out of things to break. Zhane-Beast stood panting as his wrath wore off. Then he realized what he had just done, scaring away the one person who could help him. Zhane-Beast put his head into his paw at his stupidity of his actions.

Down the stairs Karone ran, grabbing a cloak as she went by. Karone flew over Andros and TJ who had realized too late that Karone had gone. "wh-where are you going?" Andros cried at his fleeing sister.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute." Karone stated firmly pulling open the castle door, snow swirled in for it had begun to snow while Karone was upstairs. She grasped the cloak around her as she went out into the cold, heedless to TJ's calls of,

"Oh, please wait! Please!" Andros and TJ looked down in disappointment as the door closed behind Karone, their hopes dashed.

To Be Continued… 

**Stay tuned! More is to come!**

**-BeautyandYue **


	10. Chapter 10If I can't Love Her

**Disclaimer: Hey I don't own B&B or PWRIS or the lyrics I'm going to use in this episode. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

Chapter 10

By: BeautyandYue

Zhane-Beast watched Karone run into the quickly piling up snow in the woods. 'What a fool I made of myself.' He berated himself. Zhane-Beast turned from the balcony to the rose table. He picked up a music box. Zhane-Beast delicately turned the wind-up, set it back on the table, and lifted the top. A haunting melody filled the air. Thoughts began to flutter through his mind. The thoughts seemed to go with the music. (If any of you have seen the musical it's fabulous! And these are the words of the song. Just go along with it ok?)

_And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion  
No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?  
Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me._

As the melody faded away Zhane-Beast heard the long-drawn-out howls of the wolves that Astronema had supplied the woods with. An idea flitted through his head 'I should go to her!' he thought. 'But she disobeyed me!' Zhane-Beast argued with himself. The howls started to get louder and congregate to one spot. Zhane-Beast was indecision, should he save her or should he not? Flashes of memories pounded through his head forcing him to his knees'. (A spaceship…singing…fighting monsters'…a best friend?…) Zhane-Beast growled and pushed himself up. 'Alright I'll save her.' The cry of the wolves sounded closer and they sounded hungry. Zhane-Beast rushed out the doors on all fours to save a former teammate and friend that he could not remember.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did. I have eyes thank you."

"Sorry, begging forgiveness my princess."

"Forgiveness granted Ecliptor. For now."

"Thank you my princess. He's going to save her. Should we do anything?"

"No, if anything the wolves will both destroy the girl and the silver ranger."

"I see. Good plan my princess."

"I know." Ruby red lips grinned evilly, "Let the games begin."

_To Be Contiuned…_


	11. Chapter 11Wolves

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! As I'm typing this it's a beautiful summer day here in WI. If anyone has visited WI or lives in WI or are going to visit WI you should come when it's summer fest or the state fair it's the best! Well see you!

Chapter 11

By: BeautyandYue

Karone dashed into the snow laden tree grove. When she realized that he hadn't followed her to keep her there at the castle Karone slowed to a walk. 'Now which direction did I come from?' she thought looking at the different routes she could take. 'It looks all the same when there's snow on the ground.' Suddenly the long, eerie howls and growls of wolves started to fill the air. 'Great, there are wolves in here.' Karone thought as she broke a tree branch off to protect herself.

There they were. They came stalking into the clearing, hunger evident in their yellow eyes. Some leaped at Karone but she lashed out hitting one of them and kicking another. They growled. They didn't like their food fighting back. So they came even closer tightening the semi-circle around Karone. One came up and as Karone tried hitting it with the branch, it caught it in its teeth and snapped it. Karone shrieked in fear. Another came up behind and grabbed the back of her cloak. It flung her to the ground and in the commotion her hair ribbon came out. Karone shook snow out of her eyes as her blonde hair blew about in the wind. Karone cowered back. A wolf circled around then jumped in for the kill. Karone screamed covering her face with her hands. But the wolf never made it. Great paws picked the snarling animal up. Zhane-Beast brought it to his face and roared ferociously, showing a great number of teeth. Karone opened her eyes. Zhane-Beast threw it away from him and assumed a protective stance over the fallen Karone. For some strange reason Zhane-Beast felt an overwhelming desire to protect this girl. The wolves sprang at Zhane-Beast extremely angry that they were losing their dinner. Zhane-Beast lunged in front of Karone taking the attack.

Karone watched in utter horror and fascination at the whirlwind of white-blonde, gray ball of fur. Zhane-Beast was pulling, slashing, growling, roaring, getting scratched, and being bit. Finally the wolves had enough and fled, whining, tails between their legs. Karone got up slowly and as she was about to flee, Karone caught sight of Zhane-Beast. He turned to look at Karone, panting from fighting the wolves, a nasty looking scratch on his arm. Zhane-Beast groaned and slumped to the ground, out cold. Karone looked at the path home but what would happen to…him? Karone made up her mind in a heartbeat. Running over to him, she took off her cloak and put it on him. She then began looking for branches that she could make a temporary stretcher-sled to get him back to the castle.

"They both survived1 I will go down and destroy them!"

"No, Ecliptor. They are running out of time. She won't break the spell so easily."

"Of course my princess, I never doubted your plan."

"See that you don't ever. Now we need to plan for phase two."

"Yes my princess."

Karone poured hot water from Cassie into a bowl. She put a cloth in the bowl and lifting it gently wrung it out. Andros, TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie watched on while Karone went over to Zhane-Beast, cloth in hand. Zhane-Beast was sitting in his big chair licking his wounds on his arm. "Here now don't do that." Karone gently admonished.

Zhane-Beast looked at her and growled softly, here he had risked his neck for her and she was telling him what to do! Karone held out the cloth, Zhane-Beast moved his arm out of range of the reaching arm. "Just hold still." She said finally laying it on his arm.

Zhane-Beast threw his head up and roared at the stinging pain. Andros, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley ducked out of sight. "THAT Hurt!" he shouted in her face, blowing her hair back.

Karone's temper flared "if you just held still it wouldn't hurt as much!" she yelled back.

"Well you shouldn't have run away!" Zhane-Beast argued pointing at her.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Karone shot back crossing her arms as she turned around.

"I-, Zhane-Beast stopped at a lose for words. No one had the insolence to argue with him like this before, not that he could remember. (Stay away from Ashley! Why are you jealous…?) "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" he said thinking he would actually make her feel sorry for what she had done.

Karone whirled back around indignant "well you should learn to control your temper!"

Zhane-Beast looked shocked. While this exchange had been going on the others had been slowly inching back into sight. Zhane-Beast knew that he had lost that round so he rested his cheek on his fist in a pout. Karone firmly grasped his furry arm. "Now hold still. This might sting a little." She said placing the cloth on his arm. Zhane-Beast jerked his head away, letting out air through clenched teeth at the stinging, closing his eyes. "Humph!" (Poison…searching for someone…silver, red, and purple lights…)

Karone thought of something. As she patted his arm, cleaning the cuts, she tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear, softening her voice Karone said, "I want to thank you, for saving my life."

Zhane-Beast opened his eyes and looked at the blonde before him in surprise. "Your welcome." He humbly said.

To Be Continued… 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: hey everybody I don't own and You don't sue. Get it. Got it. On it. Anyway I want to thank all who have been reviewing you know who you are! Mel, and all you special people out there! Now on to the story!…show…whatever you want to call it.

Chapter 12

By: BeautyandYue

The next day Karone was out in the gardens exploring her new home. When a red hassock came bounding up, running past Karone, and landing in a pile of snow. It poked its head up and shook it's head clear of snow, looking for Karone. Karone laughed at the antics of the piece of furniture acting like an animal. She knelt and Hassock ran and leapt into her arms knocking back the hood on her cloak. Her hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon to match the dress she was wearing that day.

Zhane-Beast, Andros, and TJ were watching Karone play in the sunshine from a balcony. Zhane-Beast actually dressed in a nice black shirt, a whole pair of silver pants, and a silver cape. He was watching Karone with mixed feelings. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." He told TJ and Andros, laying his paw gingerly on his bandaged arm. (Small hands lovingly and tenderly…put…on an arm length bandage…?) "I want to do something for her." Zhane-Beast said firmly looking proud at the thought. But then he wrecked it by getting a look of utter concentration mixed with a dumb expression. "But what?" he asked TJ and Andros.

'If Cassie were about to hear this right now she would kill me.' He thought to himself

TJ then thought out loud "well, there's the usual. Flowers, chocolates, promise's you don't intend to keep."

Andros interrupted him "No, no it must be something special, something that sparks her interest." Andros said rubbing his head in contemplation. Then it hit him. "Wait a minute! I know!" (Course he would know. it's his sister. duh!)

Later that afternoon, Zhane-Beast stopped in front of a set of oak doors. Karone following behind him stopped as well. 'I wonder what he wants to show me?' she pondered.

Zhane-Beast pulled open the door a crack and Karone leaned forward to see what was inside. Zhane-Beast shut the door quickly, not wanting Karone to see just yet. "Karone I need you to close your eyes." He told her. Karone gave him a disbelieving look. "It's a surprise." Zhane-Beast explained.

Karone thought 'alright.' And closed her eyes.

Zhane-Beast waved his paw in front of Karone's face to see if she peeked, when she gave no indication he opened the doors the rest of the way and took Karone's small hands in his. Zhane-Beast led her into a completely dark room. He stopped in the middle of the room and dropped Karone's hands.

Karone felt him let go of her hands "can I open my eyes now?" she asked the darkness.

"Not yet." Zhane-Beast told her. He quickly ran over to a thick curtain and threw it open. Karone turned her face to the light, lips opening in surprise, but she kept her eyes closed. Zhane-Beast ran around the rest of the room throwing open the rest of the curtains'. Zhane-Beast looked at her in anticipation. "Ok…now." He told her.

Karone opened her eyes and gasped in delight and amazement. Karone twirled around taking in the instruments and music shelved in grand bookcases to the ceiling. "Oh my, I've never seen so much music in my whole life! Or this many instruments!" Karone said eyes shining.

Zhane-Beast looked at her, happy that he could be happy. "y-you like it?" he asked shyly.

"It's wonderful!" Karone exclaimed.

"Then it's yours." Zhane-Beast said wanting to give her this room so that she would be happy always.

Karone ran to him still in the middle of the room. She put her hands on top of his big ones. "Thank you so much!" she sincerely said with feeling looking into the same and not quite the same steel, gray-blue eyes.

"Well would you look at that." Cassie said to Andros, TJ, Carlos, and Ashley who stood unnoticed from the doorway watching this touching moment between their two friends.

"There maybe hope for us yet." Carlos said. The others nodded in agreement.

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13Awwww

**Disclaimer: Hey! We're almost there! Just keep reading! That's all! Oh, yeah I don't own. **

Chapter 13

By: BeautyandYue

The next two weeks passed by peacefully. It seemed that the mood in the castle was getting better and Zhane-Beast was getting better and better. That's what Karone felt. The day dawned a bright and clear winter day. That morning they had, had breakfast together. The dishes set out porridge and Karone dug in ecstatically. The porridge was one of her favorites it was a lot like the one Cassie would make on the mega ship back home. She lifted her spoon and took a sip. Then she made the mistake of looking across at Zhane-Beast who had opted to have breakfast with her. Karone gasped in surprise. There was Zhane-Beast shoving his face into his porridge eating like it was going to run away from him. He stopped eating and looked up cheeks bulging with food. Cassie winced and looked at Carlos next to her. Carlos hopped over to Zhane-Beast's spoon and nudged it with his nose. Zhane-Beast wiped his sleeve across his mouth smearing porridge across the black sleeve. He reached for the spoon. Karone looked on hopeful. Zhane-Beast managed to grab the metal object in his massive grip but he scooped out a lot of food and making all these scarffing noises dropped the food into his mouth. Carlos chuckled and received a death glare from Cassie. Karone had an idea, putting down her spoon; she picked up her bowl and held it out for Zhane-Beast to see smiling shyly. Zhane-Beast got the idea. He picked up his bowl too. They lifted their bowls to each other and put them to their lips.

After Breakfast they went out side to feed the birds. Karone scattered birdseed from her red dress onto the snow. Zhane-Beast wanted to feed the birds too. Karone put some birdseed in his cupped paws then stepped back to see what he would do. 'Ok how am I going to do this?' Zhane-Beast thought. He saw a bird on the ground and started forward, crouching, holding out his hands. The bird flew away a few inches and settled down on the snow again. Zhane-Beast looked disappointed and started forward again. This time the bird flew away. Zhane-Beast felt so disappointed and it showed. In the way his arms drooped and his eager smile turned down. Karone smiled a dimple showing in her cheek.

_There's something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined and _

_now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

She bent down and put the rest of the birdseed in Zhane-Beast's paws then Karone spilled some in a line up to Zhane-Beast's paw in front of a bird. It pecked some of the seed the realized there was more food. It hopped into Zhane-Beast's cupped paws and began eating away. He looked at Karone a huge grin on his face at the little creature in front of him. Karone used Zhane-Beast's broad arm to help herself up and went a little ways away. Zhane-Beast looked at her in surprise and confusion.

She glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it 

_can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before. _

Karone walked to a tree and went around it to rest her back on the trunk.

_New and a bit alarming, who'd had ever thought that this could be. _

Karone looked back around the tree and chuckled quietly. Zhane-Beast had birds covering his arms and head. Suddenly they all took off in flight; startling Zhane-Beast to cover his head.

_True that he's no prince charming but there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

Zhane-Beast turned to look for Karone only to get hit square in the face with a snowball. Karone laughed at his astonished look. Zhane-Beast grinned slyly and started gathering snow into a gigantic snowball and held it over his head. Karone ran behind the tree with Zhane-Beast following. Karone popped out again and threw another snowball in his face. Zhane-Beast was so taken aback that the immense snowball flew out of his hands to land on him instead. A snowball fight quickly ensued.

"Well who'd thought." Andros said.

"Well bless my soul." Cassie murmured.

"Well who'd have known." TJ replied.

"Well who indeed." Cassie said as everyone watched from a window as Karone plastered Zhane-Beast with another snowball.

"and who had guessed it to come together on their own." Andros said surprised.

"its so peculiar." Cassie said.

"We'll wait and see. A few days more. There maybe something there that wasn't there before." Carlos said as they stood in the doorway of the den as Zhane-Beast helped Karone out of her wet cloak. Karone settled her red dress on the floor in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace, with a guitar from the music room. Zhane-Beast settled down quickly next to her as she strummed the strings and began singing softly.

To Be Continued… 

Hey everyone I hope you liked that fluff, mushy, whatever you want to call it scene. I thought it was very sweet anyway stay tuned for the next installment!

**-BeautyandYue**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Here's the chapter I know all of you have been waiting for!**

**Don't own. Can't sue.**

Chapter 14

By: BeautyandYue

Splash!

A bucket of water soaked Zhane-Beast and Coat-Stand wearing a green hat grabbed Zhane-Beast and began scrubbing all over him. "I'm not so sure I can do this." Zhane-Beast said uncertainly as another bucket of water was dumped on him washing away the soap.

"You love the girl don't you?" Andros asked.

"More than anything." Zhane-Beast replied.

"Tonight you must be bold, daring." Andros said trying to convince him.

"Bold, daring." Zhane-Beast levered himself up and shook. Sending pounds of water flying, drenching Andros next to him. He walked over to his dresser and sat himself in front of the mirror while Coat-Stand picked up scissors and began fussing with his fur.

"Tonight you confess your love." Andros told him as he hopped onto a stool placed beside the mirror.

"Yes, Zhane-Beast brightened then dimmed, I ca-no, no I can't."

"You love the girl?" Andros prodded him.

"More than anything." Zhane-Beast replied as Coat-Stand grabbed some fur and started tying in some blue ribbon. Then it finished and stood back to look at its handy work.

"Oh, you look so… so…" Andros said trying to find a word to describe Zhane-Beast's look.

Zhane-Beast answered for him "stupid." Looking at the curly and blue ribbon bedecked self in the mirror.

"Not quite what I was expecting. A little more off the top, Please." Andros told Coat-Stand clapping his hands. (Arms? Brass appendages? Whatever you want to call Andros' "arms")

"Ahem, ahem." TJ popped in "your lady awaits."

Karone came from the left doorway leading to the grand staircase. She was wearing a golden colored dress, her slender arms encased in gold elbow length gloves, her blonde was pulled up into a half bun with a the rest of the hair cascading down to rest on top of her bare shoulders and hair held in place with a gold clip like an upside down crown. She shyly stepped out waiting for Zhane-Beast. Karone realized 'this is almost like meeting Zhane for the first time again.'

Zhane-Beast cleared his suddenly dry throat, stepping forward. Zhane-Beast was dressed in black dress pants, a white ruffled dress shirt, with a deep gold vest over it, a blue coat with gold buttons and lining, with a blue ribbon tied into his fur in the back in a little ponytail to finish off the whole ensemble.

They met in the middle of the staircase. Karone dropped into a sweeping curtsy and Zhane-Beast bowed deeply back.

Tale as old as time

_True as it can be  
_

_Barely even friends  
_

_Then somebody bends  
_

Unexpectedly.

Karone smiled prettily and hooked her arm into the offered arm of Zhane-Beast. They walked down the once gloomy grand staircase. Now a cheerful place with red carpet, in fact the whole castle had under gone a dramatic change and it now looked better than it had when Karone came eight weeks ago.

Just a little change

_Small to say the least  
_

_Both a little scared  
_

_Neither one prepared  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

They sat down to a grand feast and were serenaded by Coat-Stand. Karone looked across the long dinner table to see Zhane-Beast carefully sip soup, not getting a drop on him, while Andros and the others looked on with delight.

Ever just the same

_Ever a surprise  
_

_Ever as before  
_

_Ever just as sure  
_

_As the sun will rise._

Karone pushed back her chair and hurried over to Zhane-Beast. He looked at her in surprise as Karone grabbed his paws and gently dragged him from his chair to the ballroom dance floor.

Tale as old as time

_Tune as old as song  
_

_Bittersweet and strange  
_

_Finding you can change  
_

_Learning you were wrong._

Zhane-Beast gulped nervously as Karone took her small hands, placed his paws in the right spots, and began whirling around the floor. Zhane-Beast finally got the hang of it and took the lead. They whirled about Karone smiling up at him then she rested her head on his broad chest and closed her eyes. Zhane-Beast grinned delighted and looked at the sidelines where TJ gave him thumbs' up and Andros shook his arms in victory.

Certain as the sun

_Rising in the east  
_

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Andros made the candle lights dim to darken the room a little bit as they continued to twirl around the ballroom.

Tale as old as time

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Zhane-Beast and Karone stopped dancing and walked out arm in arm to the balcony. They sat down on the ledge. Karone fixed her dress while Zhane-Beast fidgeted. "Karone?" he finally asked.

"Yes?" Karone said putting her hands in his.

"are you…happy here?" he asked hesitantly.

"well yes…" Karone trailed off and sadly looked off into the distance.

"what is it?" Zhane-Beast asked in concern.

"if only I could see my brother again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much." Karone told him.

Zhane-Beast was sad since Karone was sad but then he had a thought "there is away." He said and Karone looked up at him hopeful. He got up still holding Karone's hands.

_To Be Continued… _


	15. Chapter15This is Bad

**Disclaimer: Oi! PWRIS is not mine to own nor is B&B. **

**Read on! Thank you to all who have read. I looked at my story stats today and saw that I had hit the 1000 mark. So thank you to all who have read to make that possible. Also this is the third to last chapter in this story. There will be two more chapters after this and then…well…its…done…for now…sob **

Chapter 15

By: BeautyandYue

"Ecliptor! Get in here!" Astronema shrieked.

Ecliptor came at a dead run. "What's wrong?"

"That beast is getting sentimental and is going to show that girl where Andros is! And do you know where he is Ecliptor? He's in the castle right under his and her noses changed into a candelabrum!" Astronema stormed "quick! Change into Andros and go out into those woods and pretend to be him while I'll make the mirror see you not the red ranger!"

"How shall I act?" Ecliptor asked.

"I don't know!" she yelled purple fire gathering at her fingertips. "Act like you're dying or something."

Ecliptor nodded and disappeared in a flash, his features already taking on the familiar form of the red Astro ranger.

"Now, to get rid of that annoying girl! She's getting to close for my taste." Astronema snarled raising her purple covered hands.

Zhane-Beast lifted a silver mirror from the table that the enchanted rose was housed. "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see." He told her handing Karone the mirror.

Karone looked into the mirror "I'd like to see my brother please." The glassy surface turned a bright amethyst color. Karone squinted against the glare. There in the mirror Ecliptor disguised as Andros coughed and fell on the ground where he lay still in the still blustery winds of a winter that wouldn't let go its cold grip. "Andros! Oh no." Karone said in a anguished voice. Zhane-Beast looked at her in concern. "He's sick maybe dying and he's all alone." Karone told him her voice nearly breaking.

Zhane-Beast turned from her to the wilting rose. Placing his paw on the glass cover he fought with his own demons; to be human again or let the woman he loved go. As he watched a petal fall he looked up finally with pain and determination in his eyes. "Then-then, yo-you must go to him." Zhane-Beast said sadness filling his voice.

"What did you say?" Karone asked not sure she had heard correctly.

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner," Zhane-Beast said not looking at her.

"Yo-you mean, I'm free?" Karone asked incredulous.

"Yes." Zhane-Beast answered, heart breaking.

"Oh thank you." Karone said with gratitude, placing her hand on his arm. She pulled away talking to the mirror. "Hold on Andros. I'm on my way." Karone turned back almost forgetting to give back the mirror.

Zhane-Beast pushed it back gently as Karone held it out to him. "Take it. So you'll always have a way to look back and…remember me." He said gently running his fingers through Karone's blonde hair letting it fall back onto her shoulders, sadly looking at her.

Karone smiled sadly back "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She said placing her hand on Zhane-Beast's face as he glanced at her again she dropped her hand and walked quickly out of the West Wing.

TJ walked in just as Karone rushed out golden skirts ruffling. "Well your highness, everything is going swimmingly, just swimmingly. Haha." TJ said teasingly waggling his finger at the broken hearted Zhane-Beast.

"I let her go." Came the pain filled reply.

"Uhaha. Splen-you what? How could you do that?" TJ asked in disbelief.

"I had too."

"Yes, but, but…why?" TJ asked pleadingly.

"Because, came the soft whisper, I love her."

"He loves her does he! Well I'll change his tune!" Astronema cried turning around from the viewing screen. "Quantrons! Assemble!" the stupid henchmen of Astronema gathered quickly when they heard the fury in their mistress's voice. "Wait here while I go greet our guest." She instructed them. Astronema walked off 'she will not get the best of me. She won't!' she thought to herself, black, high heeled boots striding purposefully to greet her "guest".

"He did what!" came the shout of disbelief.

"Yes I'm afraid its true." TJ replied looking tremendously sad at everyone.

"She's going away?" Carlos despairingly said.

"But we were so close." Andros said miserably.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Cassie replied.

Andros brightened "That's it! That should break the spell!"

"But it's not enough, she has to love him in return." Cassie countered. Carlos listened with a sad expression on his little teacup face. He suddenly got an idea and slipped away from the others without notice.

Zhane-Beast watched Karone walk down the avenue towards the forest. He howled painfully into the darkening sky jolting Karone into a run. Karone walked and walked calling "Andros! Andros!" she gasped suddenly for laying on the ground not far from her was Ecliptor/Andros. "Andros!" Karone cried dropping to her knees beside him.

Ecliptor's disguise melted away as he grabbed Karone's outstretched arm. Karone screamed and struggled in vain as Ecliptor teleported to Astronema's ship. Ecliptor threw Karone at Astronema's feet. "Why must you make things difficult for me Karone?" Astronema asked Karone as she pulled herself to her feet. "How did you like my Beast? Dangerous is he not?" Astronema sneered pacing in front of Karone.

"Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone. He's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." Karone defended Zhane-Beast, her voice and face softening into a smile.

Astronema was furious! "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for this monster." She growled at Karone.

"He's no monster Astronema, you are!" Karone shot back.

Astronema stiffened and yelled harshly at the waiting Quantrons "I'll not rest until his head is mounted on my wall. Kill the Beast Good and Dead! Kill the Beast!" she raised her clenched fist. The Quantrons' cheered.

Karone ran to Astronema but was caught by Ecliptor before she could get to the evil woman. "I can't let you do this!"

Astronema looked disdainful at the struggling woman before her. "Throw her into the cell!" Karone was roughly shoved into a holding cell. "Well lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Astronema barked. Karone watched in horror as the villains' teleported to the forest.

Carlos peeked out from where he had hidden on Karone after he'd slipped away from the others'. He spotted a big laser gun. 'Ah!' he thought.

_To Be Continued…_


	16. Chapter 16Rose Petals

**Disclaimer: This is the second to last chapter in my story. Sob **

Chapter 16

By: BeautyandYue

Astronema waited while the Quantrons cut down a tree to ram in the door.

So it's time to take some action boys!

_It's time---to---fol---low---me!_

Through the mist, through the woods,  


_through the darkness and the shadows.  
_

_It's a nightmare but it one exciting ride.  
_

_Say a prayer, then we're there,  
_

_at the drawbridge of a castle,  
_

_and there's something truly terrible inside._

It's a beast, he's got fangs razor sharp ones.  


_Massive paws, killer claws for the feed.  
_

_Hear him roar, see him foam,  
_

_but we're not coming home,  
_

_'till he's dead, good and dead. Kill the beast!_

After the tree came several of the strongest Quantrons came up and hefted up the trunk and Astronema marched on.

"I knew it! It was foolish to get our hopes up!" TJ said. He and the others had started arguing about Karone.

"Maybe it would have been better if she's never come here at all!" Andros said crossing his arms angrily.

Red Hassock hearing something bounded up to the window as rain started pouring down. "Could it be?" Andros asked hopeful.

"Is it she?" Cassie wondered. They all looked out the window.

"No! Invaders!" Andros cried.

"Astronema and her cronies!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Alright, if it's a fight they want then we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?" TJ said still watching out the window. The door banged behind the others startling TJ. "Ah!" he exclaimed jumping around.

"Take whatever booty you can find but remember the Beast is mine!" cried Astronema pointing at the castle doors.

The enchanted objects raced down the grand staircase.

_Find a place, stand aside, we go marching into battle,  
_

_Unafraid of all the things you just decreed._

Wardrobe, Red Hassock, coat-Stand, mops, dressers, and much more raced down to the door to block it.

The trunk was rammed into the oak door with a resounding thud. "Again!" Astronema yelled.

"Pardon me master." Cassie said into the darkened room of the West Wing.

Zhane-Beast had changed back into his usual outfit of black pants, cape, and silver shirt. "Leave me in peace." He said gloomily staring out the rain-spattered window.

"But sir the castle is under attack!" Cassie exclaimed.

The objects downstairs braced themselves on the pounding outside the doors. "This isn't working!" Andros exclaimed.

"Oh Andros we must do something!" Ashley called out.

"Wait I know!" Andros said bolting up right as an idea struck him.

The pounding continued. "What should we do master?" Cassie cried.

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come!" Zhane-Beast said looking straight a head.

Astronema and the Quantrons finally got through the door. It was dark inside and nothing moved. She and the Quantrons cautiously stepped in. a lot of things were lined up on the sides. Ecliptor made the mistake of grabbing the only thing that gave off light at the moment. Andros. "Now!" Andros cried. Lights flared on as the previously thought inanimate objects suddenly attacked from all sides. Coat-Stand wearing his now familiar green hat boxed a Quantron. A mop attacked another crony. While two dressers attacked as one on a Quantron. At the same time, a blue and yellow frying pan and a red pot beat the brains out of another. One Quantron got rolled up in a red rug and was eaten by a black chest. Astronema ducked and swerved her way up the stairs.

Carlos hopped onto a console in the prison control room. He caught sight of the big laser gun once again. 'Yeah.' He thought and hopped onto the red button. While it started to slowly to spin around Carlos hopped on as a red pinpoint of light appeared at the tip.

'What on earth?' Karone wondered seeing the laser start to spin. Then she saw the red light. 'I'd better take cover.' She thought dropping to the floor, just as the laser fired out destroying the room but opening Karone's cell at the same time. Karone peeked up from the floor to find Carlos hanging dizzily from the now inactive laser. "You have got to try this thing." He said. Karone chuckled and picked up Carlos then finding the teleportation she hit it. She and Carlos disappeared in a flash of light.

The fight back at the castle was going well. "Up here you scurvy scum!" Cassie shouted at a Quantron. It looked up "Now!" she cried and her and four other cups poured hot water on the Quantron. It screamed in agony. Wardrobe flew from a balcony with a resounding yell landing on an unsuspecting Quantron.

Astronema kicked open another door and pointed her staff only to find it empty. She glared and went on.

Wardrobe whacked Quantrons, left and right. The brush and comb flew from her drawers pulling one of the Quantrons in. when it popped out again it was dressed in a orange wig, a green skirt, a purple shell bikini top, and green high heeled shoes. It took one look at itself, screamed in this high-pitched sound and bolted. Ecliptor had cornered Andros with a torch, chuckling evilly. Andros was literally dripping wax there was no way out! TJ appeared at the top of the grand staircase with a triumphant yell. He was decked out in a blue captain's hat and carrying a pair of scissors. He caught sight of the trapped Andros and Ecliptor. TJ jumped onto the banister and slide down, pointing the sharp end of the scissors straight at Ecliptor's unwary behind.

**POINK!**

"Yeow!" Ecliptor yelled shooting directly up in the air clutching his punctured behind.

Karone ran through streams from melting snow. As she raced towards the castle she hopped that it was not to late.

One of the Quantrons had grabbed Ashley and was ripping out her feathers. "Ow! Ow!" She shrieked. Andros saw her and came up behind the Quantron. He drew in a deep breath and sent a huge stream of fire at the creature's buttocks. The Quantron jumped and dropped Ashley. Andros was there to catch her. She smiled up at him as Andros smiled dashingly.

Red Hassock had taken one of the Quantron's weapons and now had Ecliptor and a whole bunch of the Quantrons chasing him. He bolted into the kitchen and was backed up against the counters growling. Ecliptor and the others closed in. suddenly the drawers' popped open and some very sharp looking knives stood at attention. Then Kai poofed up fire and smoke, letting out a spine chilling laugh and grin. Ecliptor and cronies turned tail with a yell and bolted. With Ecliptor running away the rest of the Quantrons followed him. They won! Everyone cheered and celebrated. TJ called out to the retreating figures "And stay out!" Andros grabbed TJ in a big hug.

Finally Astronema found the right room. Pointing her staff at the beast she waited. Zhane-Beast looked mournfully at her then back out the rain drenched window. Astronema sent out a purple shaped blast in the shape of an arrow and hit him. Zhane-Beast let out a strangle like gasp and tried to get the glittering arrow out of his back. Astronema proceeded to shove him through the window. Zhane-Beast landed on the balcony outside. Astronema laughed evilly, throwing down her staff, she jumped through the broken window. She kicked Zhane-Beast who struggled to get up. Up and over the balcony he went coming to a stop at the edge of a small flat place on the rain-slicked roof. Astronema went after his scaling down the roof tiles to land where he lay. "Get up Beast!" she kicked him again in her high-heeled black leather boots. Zhane-Beast just lay there. "What's the matter Beast? To king and gentle to fight back?" Astronema sneered at him, laughing at the pitiful mass of fur before her. Zhane-Beast just looked at her and laid his head down again. 'Fine, if he's going to be that way.' She thought looking for something to use as a weapon to finish him off. Astronema spotted a fixture on the side of the roof to use. Bracing her foot on it, Astronema broke it off. The thing was almost as good as a club. She stood behind Zhane-Beast and raised it high.

"NO!" came the cry.

Zhane-Beast opened his eyes to see Karone looking on in horror as Astronema prepared for the final blow. "Karone." He whispered in disbelief.

"No! Astronema! Don't!" Karone called.

Astronema didn't listen and brought the club down at bone crushing speed. But a clawed paw grabbed it before it could hit its mark and forced it back to Astronema. Zhane-Beast growling shoved Astronema back and across the roof, ending up on a turret while lightening flashed and thunder rolled. Karone picked up her skirts and ran into the castle.

Astronema scrambled to get away from the newly revived, now ferocious Zhane-Beast. They slid to another landing on the roof, bigger this time, and Astronema managed to kick Zhane-Beast off into a bunch of grotesque statues that was in shadows where she lost sight of him. Zhane-Beast blended well with the statues. Astronema picked up the club she had dropped when Zhane-Beast had pushed her to the roof floor. Astronema smashed the head off the first statue. "Come out and fight!" Astronema yelled going forward cautiously. "Were you in love with her Beast? What made you possibly think she would want you?" Astronema walked past more statues. When she had past by some more of the statues one of them turned its head and growled softly. "When she probably has someone even better to see then you!"

Karone ran up the stairs leading to the West Wing.

Zhane-Beast came up behind Astronema, a towering figure. Astronema's eyes widened when she realized that Zhane-Beast was behind her. She swung around with the club hoping to make contact. Zhane-Beast dodged and came quickly around in front of her. Astronema swung with the club again. "It's over Beast! Karone is mine to destroy!" she screamed. Zhane-Beast finally snapped and hateful rage filled his steel blue eyes. He threw Astronema roughly against the side of the roof, growling and grabbed her by the neck suspending her over the edge of the roof into open space. "Let me go! Please let me go! I'll do anything! Anything!" Astronema cried clawing at his paw, rain running in rivets down her pale terror filled face.

Zhane-Beast just glared at her not intending to let her live. But then a small tearful voice made him hesitate. ("Oh, isn't there anything I can do?" "There's nothing you can do." "Take me instead.") His face softened and he dragged Astronema back onto the rooftop. "Get out." He growled into her face and harshly pushed her away.

"Zhane!" Karone cried coming to a stop on the balcony where it al began.

"Karone." Zhane-Beast said turning around, face lighting up, Astronema all forgotten. He started up the roof to the balcony. Going for Karone's outstretched hand, he pulled himself up in front of her. "You came back." He said in disbelief. Zhane-Beast ran his paw through her blonde hair. Karone closed her eyes and smiled in relief that she had gotten there. Suddenly Zhane-Beast roared in pain. Astronema had snuck up behind him and had stabbed him with a dagger she had hidden in her boot. Grinning evilly she raised the dagger to finish Zhane-Beast off. But Zhane-Beast reared back in pain but Astronema lost her grip on the roof. Zhane-Beast almost lost his grip too but Karone grabbed him by his brooch and pulled him back towards her. Astronema flailed wildly, losing her dagger and with an earth shattering scream fell off and fell to the ground below. Astronema's scream was cut off by a splash as she hit the waters from the waterfall next to the castle.

Karone helped Zhane-Beast over the railing. Andros, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and TJ came racing in only to stop and gasp at the site before them. Karone eased Zhane-Beast to the ground. Zhane-Beast opened his eyes to find Karone trying very hard not to cry. "You…you came back…" he said coughing softly.

"Of course I came back." Karone said, "I couldn't let them…" she saw that he was fading fast. "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner." Karone said hugging him.

"Maybe…maybe it's…its better this way…" Zhane-Beast faintly said.

Karone told him tearfully "Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything will be fine you'll see."

Zhane-Beast coughed again and raised his paw to Karone's face. "at least…at least…I got to see you…one last time…"

Karone put her hands to where his paw was on her cheek closing her eyes as tears began to fall mingling with the rain. Karone felt his paw start to slide. Karone opened her tear bright eyes to look at him. Zhane-Beast's steel-blue eyes rolled up into his head as he fell back and breathed his last, paw falling limply to his side. Karone put her hands to her mouth in anguish. "No, no please, please don't leave me." Karone cried into his chest.

"I love you." Karone sobbed.

The last petal fell. The rose lost its sparkle and the soft pink glow faded away. All that was left was the stem and the rose petals underneath it. Andros, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, and TJ watched it fall. They would never be human again. Ashley put her head on Andros' shoulder and he put his arms around her. TJ placed his hand comfortingly on Cassie as Karone cried.

All of a sudden a multicolored beam of light shot to the ground, shattering with a musical like sound and scattering like hail. Karone, too caught up in her grief, didn't notice. Another and another, hail type piece shot, only to shatter on the ground. Finally Karone lifted her head in surprise. The ground was covered in multicolored hail type things glittered oddly. At that moment Zhane-Beast's body started to slowly rise from the ground. Karone looked down in astonished surprise, pulling back. Andros, Carlos, TJ, Ashley, and Cassie grouped together in wonderment as their jaws dropped. Zhane-Beast's body was turned upright and slowly spun. His black cape wrapped around him, Karone backed up even more startled and astonished. Zhane-Beast began to shift and his paw was stretched out, in a burst of light turned back into a pale human hand, light radiating from the fingertips. Karone stared in shock as both his hind feet turned back into human feet, light shining from his toes. At long last his drooping head was engulfed in light and his fur around his head ruffled furiously, shrunk until in a burst of light Zhane's pale head was thrown back, human again as well. The magic slowly lowered Zhane back down to the balcony ground in the now useless black cape, setting him gently down where he lay motionless. Karone stepped forward hand outstretched, when abruptly Zhane moved and Karone shot back startled. Zhane levered himself up, his back to Karone, looked at his hands and the rest of him, and turned around. Karone stared in disbelief, hands covering her mouth. "Karone it's me." Zhane grabbed her hands in his.

Karone looked at him. In the weeks he had been a beast his hair was almost as long as Andros'. She hesitantly touched his white-blonde hair, running her finger through it. Karone then looked at his face, into his eyes. They were still the same clear steel-blue eyes.

"it is you!" Karone happily said as Zhane ran his hand through her hair. They drew closer and closer until they crushed their lips together in a passion filled kiss. Magic swirled around them and a purple colored strand shot into the sky exploding like fireworks and erasing the dark sky, showering the castle, turning the once dark and mysterious castle into a bright and cheery place. Andros and the others came bounding up when Andros, in a twirl of purple light changed back.

"Andros!" Zhane and Karone said. The TJ and Cassie in a whirl of magic. "TJ! Cassie!" Zhane exclaimed too happy for words "Look at us!" Zhane swept them into a hug just as Ashley and Carlos announced their arrival. Karone laughed and smiled as she and Zhane greeted their friends and teammates.

Back inside the castle, other objects were changing back as well. Wardrobe turned back into Kimberly Hart, Coat-Stand wearing the green hat, changed back into Tommy Oliver. Red Hassock, Cole Evens, Stove into Kai, the blue and yellow frying pans, Katie and Lucas Kendall, and the red pot which had work together when Astronema struck was Jason. The two dressers that worked together in the battle changed back into Eric Myers and Wes Collins. The black chest that ate a Quantron, Adam, and many others Astronema had captured before capturing Andros and the others. (Some of them don't have a last name because I couldn't find a last name. Sorry if I confused people!)

"Oh my goodness!" Cassie exclaimed as TJ grabbed her in a hug and planted a quick kiss before setting her down.

Karone smiled as the castle melted beneath their feet and they were left in the woods next to the waterfall. Those Astronema hadn't created. The other power rangers took off saying their thanks and left.

Karone looked at her friends smiling faces and said into her communicator that had reappeared on her wrist. " Alpha? Take us home."

_To Be Continued…_

**Ok now only one more chapter to do and I'm done. But I was wondering if you guys would like to read a PWRIS fanfic about the B&B: Magical Christmas? Maybe? Maybe not depending on the reviews I get and the suggestions! You've all been a big help to me and I appreciate it! **

**So until the next time…See you! **

**-BeautyandYue**


	17. Of Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! This is my last chapter on PWRIS of Beauty and the Beast. Sob I hope everyone enjoyed reading it and thank you so much for the reviews! After this story is done I plan on doing another PWRIS story. I can't decide on doing it on PWRIS with B&B's Magical Christmas or something else. Anyway read and enjoy!

**-BeautyandYue **

Chapter 17

By: BeautyandYue

_Previously: Karone looked at her friends and said into the communicator that had reappeared on her wrist "Alpha? Take us home." _

_A pale human hand shakily reached up and grabbed onto the edge of ground that jutted over the pool where the waterfall fed into…_

The next few days were spent recuperating and cleaning up the dust that had gathered around the Mega ship in the month that they were gone. Zhane roamed around the ship, just glad to be home and back to normal. He went in search of Karone and found her in her room cleaning her guitar. Karone looked up when her door opened. She smiled warmly as Zhane entered. "Like I said a while ago, keep that guitar warm for me." He said teasingly sitting down next to her. Karone laughed and continued cleaning.

After a while though her face became troubled and Karone just had to ask, "Do you remember anything that happened while you were…you know?"

Zhane looked at her and then he looked at his coat sleeve. Pulling his space coat sleeve back Zhane traced the long, thin, running scar that Astronema's monster had left before that entire hullabaloo started. "I remember some." Zhane admitted finally after a moment looking up at Karone. "But other times I don't. It was like I was in a dream. For the most part, right at the beginning of when I was a thing," He said glaring at the scar. "That really wasn't me. That was the beast part of the spell."

Karone smiled and put her hand on Zhane's hand still tracing the scar. "Do you remember what I said the last time? Before…you…?"

"Died?" Zhane nodded "at the end there I was more myself than I had been at the beginning. So yeah, I remember."

Karone leaned in "Good." She said giving Zhane a kiss that left him speechless. Karone pulled away and started tuning. "What do you want me to sing?" she asked.

Zhane blinked still dazed then his eyes lit up "I have a better idea."

Karone looked at him and got the idea. She beamed at him and struck the chord to bring out the melody.

Karone began in her mid soprano voice:

_Tale as old as time  
_

_True as it can be  
_

_Barely even friends  
_

_Then somebody bends  
_

_Unexpectedly.  
_

_Just a little change  
_

_Small to say the least  
_

_Both a little scared  
_

_Neither one prepared  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Zhane sang in his tenor voice after Karone had finished the verse:

_Ever just the same  
_

_Ever a surprise  
_

_Ever as before  
_

_Ever just as sure  
_

_As the sun will rise.  
_

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Tune as old as song  
_

Andros stopped by Karone's room to talk to her when he was stopped by Ashley coming past him and ran a feather duster over his face flirtatiously and walked off with a sly look in her eyes. Andros chuckled and made to follow only he was suddenly stopped by TJ. "Well Andros old friend, let us forget everything and start over." TJ said slinging his arm over Andros' shoulders. "Since we don't have to pretend anymore."

"Of course TJ. I told you she would break the spell." Andros said lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"I beg your pardon old friend," TJ said getting himself loose from Andros. "But I believe I told you."

"No you didn't. I told you." Andros argued back.

"You most certainly did not!" TJ said getting in Andros' face. "You pompous parable headed pea brain!" and bumped into him.

"Bring it on! You, you over grown pocket watch!" Andros said shoving TJ. Andros and TJ leapt at each other, engaging in a wrestling match. Sounds of "Take that!" "Hey!" "And that!"

Together they sang:

_Bittersweet and strange  
_

_Finding you can change  
_

_Learning you were wrong_.

Cassie and Carlos peeked into Karone's room. Cassie sighed happily at the romantic scene. "Are they going to live happily ever after? Cassie?" Carlos asked.

Cassie giggled "Of course Carlos, of course."

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Carlos asked impishly.

"Oh you." Cassie said turning to him.

"Uh oh." Carlos said and took off running with Cassie in hot pursuit.

_Certain as the sun  
_

_Rising in the east  
_

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Zhane and Karone sat not noticing the commotion outside the door, but sang on together as they would always be. Together Forever.

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Fin 


End file.
